Just too sweet
by Virgenie
Summary: Well.Nothing special. Slightly OOC and just something I had to write down.Hope you ll like it.HAMERON of course.:


Cameron was in a hurry. The ER was a mess. There had been a car crash on the interstate and now she had to stitch up the heads and legs of 15 injured people.

She sighed. The ER was clearly understaffed. She was so deepened in her work, she didn´t notice the little boy walking into the ER, looking around curiously. He had brown hair and big, beautiful blue eyes. He wore tiny black converse, black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt which read "Gravedigger."

He was such a cutie.

The small boy looked like he was on the verge of tears but clearly tried to hold them back. He looked around till he saw what he was looking for.

"Mommy."

Cameron looked up and saw the cute boy running towards her. She was a little bit shocked.

"Jason, what are you doing here? You´re not supposed to walk around all by yourself. Where is daddy?" She looked at her patient apologetically and picked Jason up.

"I missed you", the little one sniffed, clinging onto her neck for dear life.

Camerons heart swelled, as she hugged him tight.

"I missed you too honey, but Mommy has work to do. You can´t stay here."

Jason gasped in shock and struggled to get down. He then looked up at Cameron with tears spilling down his cheeks.

"You don´t love me anymore", he screamed, before running away.

"Jason…." Cameron cried out, but he didn´t react, but kept running towards the entrance. Cameron felt her heart break. She hurried to the nurse-station and signed herself out, then started looking for her son. When she reached the entrance of the ER her little baby already was gone.

Since Jason was scared of using the elevator he headed to the staircase and descended them two at a time. After a while the small boy reached the floor of the diagnostic department. He walked down the hallway with all the intentions of going to find his father, since his mother clearly didn´t want him near her. Just the thought of that made the four-year old cry again.

"Kutner and Taub, you have clinic duty, Foreman and Thirteen, go hug sick children or make up in the closet, whatever" House scowled.

All four of them rolled their eyes and headed out.

"Hello Uncle Foreman", little Jason sniffed when the four doctors reached Jason, who walked down the hall slowly.

"Hey mini House. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing", the little boy whispered.

"Are you alright?",Thirteen asked sweetly.

"I want my daddy."

"Don´t worry sports, he´s in the office."

The little boys face lit up a bit. "Thank you Uncle Lawrence."

"No problem big guy", Kutner laughed and ruffled the boys hair.

House sat in his office playing with his PSP when Jason walked in.

"Daddy?"

House looked up and smirked.

"What´s up buddy?"

The little boys lips quivered and he was on the verge of tears again.

"Mummy doesn´t love me", he cried and ran to his father.

House rolled his eyes and picked his son up, so he could sit on his good leg.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to visit Mummy but she said she was busy and I couldn´t stay with her."

"Mommy doesn´t mean it. She…"

"Jason?" Cameron cried out and ran into the office. Jason looked away and buried his head into his fathers neck.

"Baby, come to mommy."

"Don't wanna", the little boy screamed and kept hiding from her. Cameron walked around House and kneeled down in front of Jason.

"I´m so sorry Baby. I love you more than anything and I promise I´ll spent more time with you." She reached out and stroked her sons soft cheek, before holding both her arms out for him.

The little boy hesitated and looked at his mother.

"Come on. Go to mommy. You´re too heavy for your old Dad", House murmured.

"Mommy", the little boy suddenly cried and nearly jumped into his mothers arms. Cameron sighed happily and hugged her little baby tight.

"I´m so sorry", she cried, a tear escaping down her cheek.

"It´s alright Mommy but don´t do this to me ever again."

"Promise", Cameron laughed and placed a big kiss on Jasons chubby cheek.

"Hey. What´s with all the kissing and hugging? She´s all mine", House pouted.

" Sorry Jose. She´s all mine", Jason replied.

Cameron laughed and kissed her sons cheek lovingly.

"What? No kiss for the old man or what?" House looked a little hurt.

"Oh my poor baby", Cameron teased and lent down to give her husband a kiss.

"That´s better", House smirked. "Now everybody knows how cool I am", he said proudly.

"Keep dreaming", Cameron said rolling her eyes.

"HOUSE."

"Oh-oh"

"Why aren´t you downstairs? You have clinic duty." Cuddy really was pissed.

"Nope, Kutner and Taub have."

"House", Cuddy hissed.

"Get your ass down there. NOW."

House sighed and got up. He leaned down to kiss his wife and son and then pouted at Cuddy.

"You´re so not funny."

"Yeah, whatever", Cuddy said.

"Hello Aunt Lisa", Jason chirped.

"Oh hey honey", Lisa greeted and took the little boy from Cameron.

"Where is the baby?"

Cameron and Cuddy looked at each other.

"What Baby honey?"

"Uggh. The Baby that will drink all the milk in your boobie," Jason said in a tone that suggests she was stupid not to know that.

Cameron burst out laughing and Cuddy glared at her.

"Sorry Lisa."

Cuddy sighed and looked at the little boy in her arms.

"He´s too much like his father."

Cameron laughed.

"Jepp."

**Hope you liked it and my English was ok. Please review. :)**


End file.
